


Do We Make It Up As We Go?

by entanglednow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Scott is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Scott notices Derek and Stiles, gets very confused, and tries to be a good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do We Make It Up As We Go?

Scott can't think of any other good words for brown. He knows there are tons but he just can't remember any of them right now. Not ones that don't sound sort of woody and twiggy. He doesn't think Allison would like it if he used woody, twiggy words to describe her hair. He'll have to ask Stiles, he'll know what some awesome brown words are. Stiles always knows things. Scott thinks Allison would get back together with him if he just finds the right words (probably not hair-describing words, but he totally knows that Allison would read the rest of the letter he's writing, and give him a chance, if he got the hair words right.)

"Auburn, mahogany, chestnut, chocolate, bronze," Stiles says, in a way that's clearly supposed to be helpful.

"What?" Scott stops trying to catch a glimpse of Allison outside the library windows.

"Brown words, for Allison's hair," Stiles says around a pen. "You were muttering to yourself."

"Awesome, thanks," Scott says, and scribbles them down for later. He looks over Stiles's shoulder, and groans, because he's pretty sure Stiles is doing homework for three classes at the same time. This is why Scott always gives him the look like he's being ridiculous every time Stiles complains that Scott has superpowers and he doesn't. Because Scott can barely manage to do one piece of homework at a time. Homework always leaves him sweaty and confused, and convinced that he's actually getting _stupider_ as he gets older. But Stiles does it without even paying attention. He does it while he's talking even. Scott can't talk while he's writing, because he always starts accidentally writing what he's saying. He can't even text while he's talking without spelling everything wrong.

"How do you even do that?"

"Most of it's just reading -" Stiles shuts one of the books and pulls a thicker, dustier book out from underneath his bag. "I'm more worried about this thing that's eating dead bodies at the graveyard. I'm thinking ghouls, though there's an outside chance it's a zombie someone's controlling. I do not want to live in a world where there are zombies, but if the only other option is ghouls - yeah, I don't even know."

"Do we have to go back to the bestiality?" Scott asks.

"Bestiary," Stiles corrects, sounding the word out carefully.

"Really?" Scott asks, because he keeps thinking the other one's wrong. It sounds too much like 'beast laundry.'

"Yeah, still totally different things," Stiles says firmly, but he sounds more amused than annoyed.

Scott thinks about zombies on and off all day. But that's mostly Stiles's fault.

"So, were the Argents interested in bestiality too?" Scott asks Stiles, five hours later, because sometimes these things take time to go all the way through his head. Though he thinks he probably should have asked that before the pack meeting started, because now Stiles and Derek and Erica and Isaac and Boyd are all looking at Scott like he just said something really wrong, and oh my God, he probably did. Because he does that all the time. Jackson is just laughing, but Jackson has been laughing at Scott for so long that he's completely immune to it by now.

Scott looks at Stiles, who pulls a hand down his face, and then shakes his head, and lets Scott look the word up on his phone and - oh, ok, no, that's not about books or monsters _at all_.

"Yeah, don't let me get that wrong again," Scott says seriously. "I don't want to go blurting out things like that around my mom. Jesus."

Stiles pats him on the shoulder. "Hey, if you do, just blame it on me."

This is why Stiles is an awesome friend, and why Scott is weirdly glad that he really could take a bullet for him if necessary now. Because he would have done before, but now he could do it like, all the time.

Everyone gives him weird looks for the rest of the meeting, except Derek who doesn't have any weird looks, just gloomy ones, and angry ones and tragic ones.

But Isaac sits by Scott, and tells him he used to mix up words all the time, and to not worry about it.

Scott likes Isaac. Isaac has impossibly curly hair, which Scott has never seen on a dude before, also he smells nice. Scott hugged him once after he scored a goal, and it was the first time he got to hug another werewolf, so he squeezed him really hard just because he could, and it was awesome. Only sometimes Isaac looks at Scott like Scott did something to hurt him and he doesn't remember it. Which is kind of upsetting. If Scott did do something then he'd like to know about it, because he totally didn't mean it, whatever it was. Maybe he should ask Stiles? Though Stiles would probably have told him already if he knew what it was he'd done. Scott knows he has good friends, if there's something he really doesn't get, something important that he needs to know, then they'll always tell him.

Stiles mostly makes notes while Derek talks, though he occasionally interrupts, with helpful book references and information from the internet, and once because he's half-choking on a pen cap.

Scott likes the part of the meeting after they talk about all the things that might kill them, when they get to eat pizza, and play video games and laugh at each other. No one else is really paying attention to Derek and Stiles but Scott (who's trying to think of some pale words to describe Allison's skin.) Derek is staring at Stiles with this weird, constipated look - though it's probably not that, because Scott's digestion has been totally fine since he became a werewolf, it's like an extra superpower. Derek's face is sort of frustrated and a little helpless too, like he wants to sit on Stiles and make him behave or something. Which Scott can totally understand, because Stiles is all fidgety motion, and it probably takes a while to get used to him. Scott doesn't really think there's any reason to look so guilty about it though.

Stiles isn't looking at Derek, he has a highlighter cap shoved in his mouth, while he stripes things in green and pink and yellow. Scott's not really surprised, because he's known Stiles long enough to know how much he likes putting things in his mouth.

Only when Scott looks up from his really delicious piece of pizza a minute later Derek is being gloomy in a corner and Stiles - Stiles is staring at him like he kind of wants to put Derek in his mouth.

...

..

.

Huh.

...

..

.

Holy crap.

Scott thinks that maybe Stiles likes Derek, really likes him, and not just in a friendly way. He thinks maybe he likes him in the same way Scott likes Allison.

Oh my God.

This is huge.

Scott is forced to think again about how Derek had looked at Stiles earlier - that had maybe not been as wanting-to-make-him-behave as he'd originally thought. But more a sort of holding-himself-back-ness, like the way Scott wants to just bury his face in Allison's hair every time she walks past, and it's really hard not to. Well, ok, Stiles probably doesn't want to smell Derek's hair - or maybe he does. Scott's not quite sure how the liking dudes thing works.

He takes a moment to think about how weird it is that Derek and Stiles might like each other. It's like some weird day where everything is weird and surprising. Ok - so there have been a lot of days that were weird and surprising lately. But mostly because something weird and surprising was trying to kill them. This isn't like those days at all.

Is it supposed to be a secret? Because Scott can kind of see why Stiles would want to keep something like that a secret, Derek's kind of old, and he lives in a burnt house where his whole family died, and he's always mean to people when there's something dangerous on the loose (which is all the time.) But Scott's still kind of sad that Stiles didn't tell him. He would have been totally fine. Ok he probably would have been surprised in a shouty way to start with, and maybe said some stupid things. But he always does that when he's surprised. He can't help it. Stiles knows that.

Other people always notice things before Scott - unless he's the only person there to do the noticing - in which case he has to tell everyone straight away, before he forgets. So everyone must know already. It's really weird that they don't seem to. It's like different universe day. Maybe there was some sort of spell so no one else notices things. Can you put spells on people so they don't notice things? Would they notice that there was a spell on them, or would that be part of the noticing? He'll have to ask Stiles - no he can't ask Stiles because he hasn't noticed. Or maybe he can ask him if he's noticed and then hopefully find out why he hasn't noticed.

Oh my God, now he's just confusing the freakin' crap out of himself.

Surely Derek and Stiles have noticed though. I mean, Stiles is smart, Stiles notices everything with his noticing-things-that-are-important skills, and Derek keeps telling Scott that he's not smelling stuff hard enough or listening hard enough, because he's way better at that. There are probably a hundred ways they'd notice that they like each other that Scott wouldn't even think of.

They have to know, right?

Scott stares at them. He stares until Stiles starts giving him weird looks and mouthing 'what,' and checking the cracked mirror hanging above the burnt-out fireplace, to make sure he doesn't have something on his face. He stares at them until Derek glares at him, and he has to pretend he's looking at whatever's behind him instead. He pretends he's not staring when Stiles explains why zombies would be a bad thing, complete with flailing hand gestures and nostril flaring. Derek attempts to win the argument with the power of his eyebrows, and totally does because his eyebrows are kind of scary. But then the second Stiles turns around, Derek's wearing one of his special, tragic, gloomy expressions - like he doesn't know how to make words work, and he hates the whole world.

Oh my God, _they don't know_.

Everyone else is ignoring them, or eating pizza.

So it's really just Scott then? Oh my god, that's - that's - Scott isn't sure what to do. This has never happened to him before. What's he supposed to do?

He could just tell them, 'hey, you guys like each other, you should date, or something.' But that's just too obvious there's no way that would work. This is one of those times Stiles would tell him to think before speaking, and Scott knows that totally works, because he thought really, really hard about how to get rid of Gerard - he thought until his brain felt like it was being eaten by ants. That totally worked, and it was amazing and he had wondered at the time if that was how Stiles felt all the time, like if you knew enough _things_ you could make anything happen.

But then he'd had a terrible headache afterwards, and Allison had broken up with him, and he'd told Derek he couldn't be in his pack any more, and there had been so many things to think about, and it had been _horrible_.

Stiles had brought him a wet towel for his head, and called him _awesome_ , and Scott had looked at the graze on Stiles's face, and the split in his lip, and told him he would have his back forever. Stiles hadn't even thumped him on the shoulder or anything, even though Scott had deserved it. He'd just said 'yeah, right back at you, you stupid dork.'

Scott had felt guilty about all the times he hadn't had Stiles back, or he'd judged him, or lied to him. Because Stiles had been awesome about the whole werewolf thing. More awesome than anyone could have expected anyone to be when their best friend turned into a werewolf, and accidentally tried to kill them a little bit. So Scott is determined to be cool about everything that happens to Stiles, and to help him get whatever he needs to be happy, even if it's weird, or Derek.

But Derek is - Derek is nothing like Lydia.

Derek is hard.

Derek's whole family is dead, and he has to be in charge of everyone, even though he's really not very good at it, and he's angry and miserable all the time. Scott would be exhausted if he had to be that miserable for an hour, let alone all the time. It kind of hurts just to imagine it.

It's impossible to be sad around Stiles. Stiles has been making Scott happy since the day he met him. On the first day of kindergarten when all the strange people, and noises and colourful things on the walls had started freaking Scott out, Stiles had let him touch his newly shaved hair until he felt better. Though he wouldn't let him eat any of the crayons, or stick paint up his nose, even though he'd really wanted to. But Scott knows with the power of looking-back-on-it-now-ness that Stiles was looking out for him even then.

Stiles deserves to be happy, Scott wants him to be happy. It's just weird, because Derek is kind of a jerk, and mostly he seems to make Stiles angry and frustrated rather than happy. So he doesn't really get that...at all. But Scott has never seen Stiles do the wanting to put non-food-things in his mouth over a person, before. Scott hadn't even really understood that until Allison. But now he has the whole putting non-food-things in his mouth context (he thinks it's context, Stiles uses that word a lot,) and he feels bad that Stiles still doesn't have all of that stuff, that he hasn't had a chance yet to find out how awesome it all is. Stiles panics a lot, but Scott thinks he'd be awesome at the sex thing, because he's all enthusiasm and putting things in his mouth (way more important when you're having sex with other dudes,) and he researches and he always makes sure everyone is having an awesome time.

Also, he doesn't freak out over the weird stuff.

Scott hadn't found that out until all the freaky, werewolf sex stuff started happening to his body. Stiles hadn't let Scott have a panic attack, or made him feel like a freak, or even laughed, he'd just looked it all up, and explained it all, and told him what might happen so he could not freak out when it did, and explain it all to Allison, and it was all totally cool. Because Stiles always knows what to do.The fact that he trusts Stiles to always know what to do is how Scott doesn't freak out sixty percent worse over everything.

So Stiles already knows about all the weird, werewolf sex stuff - and now Scott's thinking about Stiles having sex with Derek - and he really doesn't want to think about Stiles having sex with Derek. Not just because Stiles is like his brother, and it's disturbing accidentally thinking about him naked in a sex way. It's especially disturbing thinking about him sniffing Derek's hair. Which almost certainly wouldn't happen. So Scott really needs to stop thinking about that.

He makes himself think about Allison instead. Allison has beautiful hair, and it always smells amazing. God, he misses Allison so much it actually hurts. Allison hadn't minded any of the weird sex stuff.

...

..

.

Stiles should get to have...something, and maybe if Stiles made Derek happy then Derek would be happy, and that would make Stiles happy.

Scott could totally make a plan to get them together.

It's his duty to.

How hard could it be?

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Do We Make It Up As We Go?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/645738) by [mothlights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothlights/pseuds/mothlights)




End file.
